Mitsunari's Apocalypse Adventures
by BindedInChains13
Summary: Mitsunari got left 4 dead 1 and 2 for his PC...With his friends as his only aid will he be able to survive the vast horde of zombies? Or will he only end up killing his own team mates?
1. Which Zombie are you?

**This is what happenes when I have a major writers block, a video game console and an idea for a new series...xD! This is my first samurai warriors fic so give me a break if the characters are off (I've only played the first one so idk how Mitsu, and Kane act)**

**So! to tell characters apart!**

DarkKing/normal=Mitsunari

**AzureDragon/bold=Masamune**

_~PeaceMaker~/Italic= Kanetsugu_

VagabondMeida/underline=Keji

**Disclaimer: im only a fan ;)**

* * *

><p>Mitsunari dropped his new game into the open disc slot with a smile plastered on his face. He heard everyone talk about this game and it sounded like fun. Of course Left 4 Dead 2 is popular…even for a PC.<p>

"_Oh look! Mitsunari's gonna play the game with us!" _A prompt Kanetsugu stated. He invited him to the game along with Keji and Masamune. Now they won't have to worry about any computers completely fucking the game up.

"**Ew…I don't wanna play with girly man."**

"Well too bad shrimp! I call dibs on Nick!"

"NO! I wanna play as Nick…"

"**Fine! But I get Ellis!"**

"_Come on guys…It's just a bunch of characters…"_

A few minutes later

"_How did I end up as Rochelle?" _After a long debate on who played what, they all finally made an agreement. Mitsunari got Nick, Masamune claimed Ellis, Keji got Coach…and you can see what Kanetsugu got. The only reason Kanetsugu agreed to this was if he got to choose the level.

"_Now let's see…"_

"**Will you choose anytime today?"**

"_Shut up Masamune."_

"Hard Rain? Is that difficult?"

"OMG! That's the best level! But not on easy Kanetsugu you noob! Let's make it Expert!"

"Nooooooo! Keji!" Too late…Without warning he set it on expert and hit start game before anyone even had the chance to change it back. Kanetsugu offered to change it to easy since this was Mitsunari's first time playing. But the damage has already been done. Mitsunari wasn't going to back down from a challenge. After explaining how to play, Masamune opened the door to the safe house and the game began.

"_Ok..So we go this way…NO MASAUNE! Don't run towards the hunter!"_

"**Why not? You are such a pussy Kanetsugu I sw-AHHH."**

_AzureDragon was incapped by Hunter_

_~PeaceMaker~ killed Hunter_

"That's why…Are you sure you've played this before?"

"**Of c-course I have stupid. It's been while that's all."**

"_Hmm…what do you think Mitsunari?"_

"I think my bull shit meter is going off the charts."

"**SHUT UP YOU…YOU…FUCK YOU ALL!"**

"If there really was a zombie apocalypse, which zombie would you be?" As usual Keji stops the fight by asking the right question to change the subject completely.

"**I think Keji would be a Charger."**

"Especially with those monster hugs you have. Those are considered tackles."

"Sweet! I think Masamune would be a hunter since those are really short!"

"No more like those head humpers."

"…_.You mean Jockeys?"_

"That's what I said…head humpers."

"**FUCK YOU MITSUNARI!**...**I think Mitsunari would be the bi-I mean witch(1)**" Keji felt that another fight was going to brew from his two short yet evil friends. Thankfully they were talking on msg, so the best those two can do is spit insults at one another. Those two never stop bickering, especially over Yukimura. That was when a question popped in his head.

"What about Yukimura?"

"_What about him?" _Kanetsugu felt Mitsunari silence himself quickly at the mention of his name. Upon closer inspection you can notice a small tint of pink dashed on his cheeks. What was he embarrassed about?

"DUH KANETSUGU! Which zombie would he be…?"

"Boomer/**Boomer/**_Boomer."_ Surprisingly all three said at the same exact time. That would be a big insult on Yukimura's behalf.

"I'M NOT FAT!" Everyone glanced at Mitsunari and speak of the devil. Yukimura was standing right behind the Tsundere. Even Mitsunari himself didn't see him come in.

"Great…now I have to get him to stop crying…brb."

_DarkKing is now idle_

"…So which for Sakon?"

"**A tank most likely."**

"_Hey, you know I haven't been given a zombie yet."_

_DarkKing is no longer idle_

"Welcome back Mitsu-Chan."

"I will ignore that."

"_Wow that was fast…How did you get him to stop?"_

"Easy…I gave him chocolate. He cheered up really fast."

"…Isn't that-

"I know…but you know he's an idiot so just let him go."

"**Ok! We still need a zombie for Kanetsugu."**

"That's easy."

"_It is?"_

"A spitter." Silence.

Cue ultimate laughter mode!

"_What the hell Mitsunari…spitters are all FEMALE zombies."_

"So?"

"_You know what…screw you guys."_

"hehehe…OMG IT'S A TANK RUN!"

"**NO KEJI NOT THAT WAY! THAT'S WHERE THE WITCHES AR-"**

_VagabondMeida startled the witch_

_Tank killed ~PeaceMaker~_

_Hunter killed AzureDragon_

_Witch killed VagabondMeida_

_Tank killed DarkKing_

"…fuck this game."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end for chapter 1 xD! I intend to make it into a small series of LFD pranks and sillyness...And sorry if my comedy is really dry e.e...<strong>

**(1) Bayonetta achievement titles FTW?**


	2. Team Killing Is Never The Answer

**And so chapter two is complete! I've been playing this game alot and thanks to that I've had a ton of ideas xD! This makes writing so much more easier...Know that all of the stuff I write on here are things I've seen happen when I play xD! Oh and for the gamer names...those are the ones i based off of Sengoku Basara cause I haven't played Samurai Warriors in forever... (still talking my mom into getting me the 3rd one...) so Yeah...laugh alot and make me happy xD?**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters or the game...**

* * *

><p>Mitsunari frowned, wondering why he was playing this game again. Sure it's a total pain in the ass but its addicting. Plus if there ever was a real zombie apocalypse it would be wise to get practice right?<p>

_DarkKing has joined the game _

"_Hey Mitsunari!"_

"**Ok who keeps inviting him to the game?"**

"Oh come on Masamune, Mitsunari is better than those stupid bots, right?"

"I'm trying to decide whether that was an insult or a compliment."

"_I think it was a mixture of both…"_ Mitsunari frowned. Sure he sucks but he's still learning. And he's improving too. Waving his hand dismissively, Mitsunari looked at the map they were on. This one was one he's never seen before. And to make things worse it was once again on Expert. Mitsunari knew this wasn't going to end well.

"**Anyway, there's a health kit over here."**

"_I'll take it."_

_VagabondMeida was incapped by Smoker_

"…_.Ok maybe I won't take it…."_

"Fail"

"Hehehe…Oops?" After many deaths and frustrating players, the survivors are close to the safehouse. Mitsunari has never been so happy to see a door in his whole life. Finally happy to be done with this level he ran to the safehouse, missing an important message from Masamune.

"**Crap…They would spawn a witch next the safehouse."**

"_Ugh…where did Mitsunari go?"_

"What? Holy shit he's almost at the safehouse!"

"**NO! Mitsunari come back!"**

"Huh?"

_DarkKing has startled the Witch_

"Fuck…"

_Witch killed DarkKing_

_~PeaceMaker~ killed witch_

"_Just to make things better it's an instant death."_

"I find that to be a bunch of bullshit."

"**Fuck that I'm going to the safehouse…Wait a minute."** Shortly after Masamune said that, cries of help were heard from a closet. Mitsunari gulped. The look on the one eyed boy seemed devious. The wheels in his head were turning and Nari did not like it.

"Well….can someone let me out? I wanna play the game you know…" Once Mitsunari said that he regretted every word. To his surprise it was Masamune who opened the door.

"Gee, tha-

"**Awe Mitsunari is finally coming out of the closet."**

"Ugh Masamune…that is not such a good idea…"

"**What?"**

"_I'm with Keji on this one…"_

"…Masamune…" The boy flinched upon hearing his name. What made things worse, Mitsunari's tone made it impossible to read his mood. It showed no signs of anger but not a hint of laughter at the joke either.

"**Yes?"**

_DarkKing incapped AzureDragon_

"Omg you killed Masamune you team killing fucktard (1)!"

"…_You've been watching red vs. blue again haven't you?"_

"Yeah"

"**WTF? Why did you shoot me?" **However Mitsunari wasn't paying attention to him. He ran off in another direction. Keji made an attempt to revive Masamune but was halted when Mitsunari growled at him, very sinisterly too. It could have given an old man a heart attack.

"_Umm…Mitsunari…"_

"Yes?"

"_What are you doing?"_

"Just watch…" The grin on Mitsunari's face was so sweet and innocent. Kanetsugu felt the murderess intent behind those eyes. If someone could paint a picture like that it would be worth millions. Masamune however was scared shitless. He tried to think of what Mitsunari was going to do. That's when it clicked. Masamune quickly looked at the items Mitsunari had…pain pills and a…

"**Oh shit…"**

"That's right!"

_CRASH!_

Mitsunari threw boomer bile on the already incapped Masamune.

"Ok you two in the safehouse…we don't need another horde." Mitsunari smiled sweetly. Fearing that they may end up like Masamune the two ran into the safehouse as Ellis, A.K.A Masamune screamed from the swarm of zombies attacking him.

"Bye Masamune." Mitsunari grinned as he shut the safehouse door. A few seconds of silence then the chapter ended when the zombies finally killed Masamune.

"**I hate you guys."**

"Ha…Imagine Mitsunari during a real zombie apocalypse."

"_Hehe…We'd be dead before the zombies even get to us with Mitsunari's temper."_

"What was that Kane?"

"…_Nothing Mitsunari-sama."_

* * *

><p><strong>A great way to end chapter 2 hmm? I can imagine what Mitsunari is like during a real apocalypse...He would sware the zombies to death xD! *Was playing the game while writing this* I don't know why but i got readdicted to this game *shrugs*<strong>

**So...fave and Review..make me happy :D! And on to the next part xD**


	3. Watch Out For That Tank

**Ugh i never thought i would be posting 3 lol...And SURPRISE! Yukimura is in this chapter. Mostly because Masamune is still pouting about his last incident with Mitsunari (NO FUCK YOU MITSUNARI I DON'T WANNA PLAY WITH YOU!) So whenever someone is replaced Yuki will take there format...which means today Yukimura will be bold letters! I'm kinda wondering if anyone is reading this story? Meh...And i seriously want Left 4 Dead 2 for the PC cause i seriously wanna try some of the custom maps! I watch people do play throughs of it and so many of them look awesome! Something to look forward to no?**

* * *

><p>Mitsunari was glad that Masamune wasn't playing this time. After last times "incident" Masamune refused to play with him. Of course Mitsunari didn't care but Kanetsugu kept pestering him about the importance of teamwork and respect. So Mitsunari kicked him in the shin. He knew how much of a brat Masamune was but he would get over it eventually. Because that's how brats are. So to everyone's surprise Yukimura is playing.<p>

"_You've actually played this game before Yukimura?"_

"**Well not this one. I've played the first one though."**

"I figured he wanted his own copy since he keeps asking to play."

"d'aww Mitsu-Chan bought a gift for his boyfriend?" Oh man to both boys' faces turn red. It was difficult to tell if Mitsunari was red from embarrassment or absolute anger. Either way, Keji just dug his own grave. Kanetsugu chuckled at their dismay and had a feeling this wouldn't end well.

"DO NOT call me Mitsu-Chan Keji or you die!"

"_Anyway why don't we play on easy so Mitsunari won't ki- I MEAN, have a less stressful campaign?"_

"Were you about to say something else Kanetsugu?"

"_No sir."_

"Ok good. And yes let's do that ok KEJI!"

"Alright, alright I got it." 

"**Is it always like this Kanetsugu-san?" **

"_Sadly yes." _Finally reaching an agreement the boys started the campaign. And it was a good thing Kane had it on easy because there would have been a lot of friendly fire "accidents". Well, half of them were Mitsunari shooting at Yukimura for being so a "dumb fuck" as he called him. Keji was just roaring in laughter which caused Mitsunari to shoot him for being too loud. And big surprise that they even made it that far.

"**So a random shack? I hope there's ammo cause I seriously need some."**

"_Um…I hope so too since I hear a tank nearby."_

"Oh now that's just great. Oh I see an ammo dump inside!"

"Yeah you guys have fun with the ammo, I'm gonna explore the house."

"_K, just don't run into the tank."_ Mitsunari completely ignored Kanetsugu. He wanted a better gun, which would most likely be sitting around the house somewhere.

"What is that noise? OH GOD!" Mitsunari opened one of the doors and SURPRISE! The karma tank was inside! Mitsunari ran out of the house, screaming "Oh GOD!" as he ran past his teammates.

"_OMG OMG OMG! Where is it?" _As soon as Kanetsugu said that BAM! The tank punched him in the ass and sent him flying out of the house.

"RIGHT THERE!"

"_NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" _At this point, Keji and Yukimura were laughing so hard they were bawling. The tank ran right past them and straight for Mitsunari and Kanetsugu.

"Ahahah! Go Karma tank go!"

"**We should be helping them but…Ahahah! I can't stop laughing."** Eventually Mitsunari remembered he had a molotov, so he lit the tank on fire and shot it like there was no tomorrow. Well in Mitsunari's defense, the two idiots laughing at him won't have a tomorrow.

_DarkKing killed Tank_

"_Oh thank god…" _At this point both Keji and Yukimura managed to stop laughing. Mitsunari however, was completely silent. And worse yet, his character stop moving. Either he went idle or he was furious.

"…_Hey Yukimura? Where are you at right now? Please tell me you're at home."_

"**Hmm? I'm at Mitsunari's why?"**

"…_You might want to start running…"_

"**Why?" **

"Yukimura…"

"**Y-Yes?"**

"YOU ARE SO FUCKEN DEAD!" After that all you can hear was Yukimura screaming and Mitsunari swearing every possible swear word in existence.

"You know…I wish we can turn off team killing in real life too…"

"_Oh dear god…"_

"**I'm sorry Mitsunari! I didn't mean to laaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

"BULLSHIT!"

"_Ouch, sounds like he sent him flying across the room."_

"Well…I'm gonna miss ya Yukimura."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh...that brings back memories...Me and my sister were playing Left 4 dead and we were playing death toll for the first time. On chapter 3 the church theres an abandoned shack before you reach the church. My sister was sitting by the ammo dump and i wanted to explore a bit. Of course i open a door and there was a tank! I ran away screaming and my sis was like "Omg where is it!" she was freaking out too! Suddenly the tank punched her and sent her flying out of the shack and into the ambulence truck "RIGHT THERE!" was my response.<strong>

**Ah...good times...good times I was laughing so hard after we killed it...i couldn't breathe at that point. Now on to part 4! ...We've had tanks...but not a lot of witches...hmmmmm**


	4. What Are You Doing?

**Hey everyone I'm not dead! A lot of stuff happened and I really haven't been writing lately...Hopefully I can at least get some more stories out before the summer is over! So sorry for not being here. I've been replying to messages as best as I can. But hey I got my writing mojo in gear!**

**So another adventure for Mitsunari to get angry at XD! Sorry if it seems short I'm trying D8! I have samurai warriors 3 now so I have a better idea on how characters should act! So tell me if I did ok?**

**Special thanks to Kikaromi for giving me the idea of having Magoichi flirt with the witches. I hope this meets expectations for you x3!**

**Just a reminder:**

**Bold= Magoichi/LadiesMan**

_Italic= Kanetsugu/ ~PeaceMaker~_

Underline=Keji/VagabondMeida

Regular= Mitsunari/DarkKing (or the story)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: What are you doing?<p>

Mitsunari really hated this game sometimes. He's been practicing and improving which drives Keji to making things more difficult… It all started when Keji discovered how much he REALLY LOVES fire and he will kill ANYONE for the Molotov's. Of course once he gets them he just has to throw them, regardless of if it kills a teammate or not, and declares that it's "helping". Which of course leads to various swear words from everyone…even the peace lover Kanetsugu. So here he was again, about to start another game, only to find that Masamune wasn't in this one either.

_DarkKing has joined the game_

"Hey guys. Where is the eye-patch at this time?"

"_Something about killing the great whale before he sinks the ship in his bathroom."_

"So he's playing with a toy boat and whale while taking a bath?"

"I think that would make better sense then what I was thinking…"

"Dare I ask what you were thinking?"

"**I don't think you want to Mitsunari. No one knows what goes on inside that head of his."**

"I swear he has no brain in that sea of hair…Wait a second…MAGOICHI?"

"**Surprised? I'll be filling in for the pirate while he…goes fishing."**

"Yeah, this should be an interesting game…"

"_Yeah like the other ones haven't been interesting in different meanings."_

"WHATEVER! Can we start now!" In response to the annoyance that Keji just awakened in Mitsunari, he accidently set the game to expert without realizing. Of course the damage was done and once again Mitsunari's pride prevented it from being changed. There was a lot of death and irritation that followed these boys, but isn't that natural by now?

_LadiesMan killed Boomer_

"Oh look there goes Yukimura!" Everyone cracked up at that from the past experience relating to what he just said.

"LadiesMan? More like ladykiller…"

"**Did you just say something Mitsunari?"**

"Not at all Magoichi. You're hearing things."

"_Really because I thought you just-"_

"SHUT IT KANE!" Suddenly there was the sound of crying in the distance. But something sounded off about it. Sure enough it was a witch but not one; no it was at least 10 of them locked in a room. The best part is they have to go through there to get to the safe room.

"_Well…This is just great…"_

"Hey…I found the girl scouts!" 

"**Hehe…Time to make my move. Ladies what is with all of the tears? Your zombie slayer has come to save the day!"**

"Kanetsugu…Is this Magoichi's first time playing the game?"

"_I went with him to buy the game yesterday…"_

"…I'm just gonna…hide…"

_LadiesMan startled the witch_

"Too late…"

_Witch killed LadiesMan_

_Witch killed ~PeaceMaker~_

_Witch killed DarkKing_

_Witch killed Vagabond Meida_

"What…the…FUCK…MAGOICHI! HOW MANY DID YOU STARTLE?"

"**What? They all come on to me at once. I don't know how to handle all the woman."**

"_Oh god…So now we get to watch Mitsunari seriously injury Magoichi?"_

"Nah..I doubt Mitsunari can.."

"I HOPE YOU ALL BURN IN HELL!"

"Burn?"

"_NO KEJI DON'T!"_ It was too late…Keji threw the Molotov he had on his feet and killed the freshly respawned team inside the safe room.

"I'm helping!"

* * *

><p><strong>There actually is a map like that. Left 4 Dead 2 on the PC and play the Military Industrial Complex 2 map. That actually is something you have to do. Of course a crowning expert like me never has trouble in something like that XD!<strong>

**This is just pure CRACK 8D!**

**Now I'll try writing some more later...if it wasn't 11pm...XD**


End file.
